


One Stitch at a Time

by Mishapocalyptic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishapocalyptic/pseuds/Mishapocalyptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctors!AU: Dean and Cas are general surgeons. They supposedly hate each other but everyone knows it's not true. Cas is just a sarcastic annoyance and Dean's a chick. Gabriel flirts, and Sam deals with Dean's chick moments. It's pretty much fluff and Dean and Cas annoying each other to hide their feelings. You're welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Stitch at a Time

**Author's Note:**

> My absence has been brutal for me and I apologise. Apparently, I have forgotten how to type efficiently so finishing this was ridiculously messy. I started it last May. *casually takes almost a year to finish it* The ending sucks. Pretend it's good. Thanks! xx

“Dr. Winchester, we need you in the operating room,” the voice over the intercom said. Dean groaned.

“I’ll talk to you later Sammy. Just got called to the operating room. See ya tonight.” Dean hung up. As he walked down the hall, Dr. Castiel Milton chuckled.

“Oh, poor Dean. He didn’t even get to talk to his boyfriend,” Castiel cooed sarcastically.

“He’s my brother, dick.”

“Get to the operating room, assbutt.” Dean kept walking.

Dean Winchester and Castiel Milton had a strange relationship. It consisted of Dean pining over Castiel and Castiel being a total ass. Castiel’s brother Baltahzar, who happened to be the head surgeon for Dean’s department, assured Dean that this was Castiel’s way of flirting, but Dean still hated it. It irked Dean that Castiel tried so hard to aggravate him. Nevertheless, Dean somewhat enjoyed working with Castiel because Castiel was incredibly smart. He was hardworking, and in Dean’s book, that outweighed being a sarcastic asshat.

Dean came into the operating room and worked alongside Balthazar. In no time, the patient was ready to be put in a recovery room. Coming out of the operating room, Dean and Balthazar chatted idly before Castiel approached.

“Dean, what are you doing tonight?” he asked.

“Excuse me?” Dean responded. “Are you asking me out?”

“In a way, yes. Now what are you doing?”

“Having dinner with my brother. What makes you think I’d go out with you anyway? You’re always an ass to me.”

“Hellooo. I’m giving you attention. It’s kinda what flirting is.” Castiel sounded an awful like his brother Gabriel, whom Dean had the misfortune of meeting on one occasion that Dean would rather forget.

Dean had come out of a patient’s room after checking on her, and Gabe, who had been ensconced in conversation with Castiel, saw Dean.

“Well, hello gorgeous,” Gabe had said in a sultry voice. He had sauntered forward, and once he had been standing in front of Dean, he had gently put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “What are you doing tonight, Dr. Winchester?” Dean had raised his eyebrows incredulously before responding.

“Not you.” With that, Dean had walked off.

It struck Dean as odd that when Gabriel had acted like that, it annoyed him, but if Castiel was doing it, Dean found it sort of endearing. Not that he’d ever admit that to Castiel. He looked up at the clock and saw that his shift was over.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have plans to go to.” Dean walked away quickly to join his brother for dinner. At dinner, Dean talked a lot. It didn’t occur to Dean that he did, but Sam finally groaned in frustration.

“Dean, shut up. I don’t wanna hear about your man crush!” Sam instructed.

“What man crush? I hate the guy! He’s a dick!”

“Obviously you’re infatuated with him or it wouldn’t bother you so much.”

“What are you talking about?! He’s the most annoying, arrogant asshole I’ve ever met!”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You said this about Lisa, too.”

“That was different.”

“How? How is this possibly different?” Sam cocked an eyebrow haughtily when Dean stuttered.

“It-it just... It is. It’s different. He’s a coworker.” Sam sat quietly for a second before changing the subject. Dean let out a sigh of relief and let Sam talk about his internship and how it looked like he’d be offered a real job once it was all over. Dean couldn’t help but smile.

Dean slept restlessly that night, tortured by the dreams that betrayed how he felt about Cas. Dreams of Cas pushing him up against a wall and kissing the hell out of him, within varying situations, were the most prominent. Dean didn’t let himself get further than that so as to try to maintain composure around the blue-eyed beauty. Dean startled awake and looked at his phone. It was 4 in the morning. Dean grabbed the phone and accepted the call.

“WHAT?!” Dean yelled grumpily.

“You’re needed in the ER as soon as possible,” Balthazar insisted. “I’m tied up.”

“I’ll be there in 10.” Dean rolled out of bed and pulled on some clean scrubs and shoes. He made coffee while he brushed his teeth and then hurried out the door, trying to drink all of the cup during his three minute walk to the hospital.

He pushed open the doors and found himself amidst a bustle of nurses. Meg Masters, the only nurse practitioner relegated to the graveyard shift most nights, saw him and rushed over.

“You’re in ER 23. You need to get there quickly. Cas is having some trouble keeping his composure,” Meg spat out.

“What do you mean? The guy’s more stoic than a statue.” Dean’s eyebrows scrunched together.

“You’ll see. He was the only surgeon on duty but he can’t handle this.” Dean nodded and ran off, pushing his way through civilians standing outside of recovery rooms. He reached operation room 23 and rushed in, suddenly realizing the problem. “Oh, Cas. I’m so sorry.” Castiel looked up at him and rushed out, his tools clattering onto the pan they came from. Dean cautiously approached the table. 

“He’s stable, sir, but you have to work quickly. Dr. Milton wasted a lot of time.” A nurse stepped aside to let Dean move close to the table.

“Right.” Dean began carefully working the glass shards out of the thigh of nobody other than Gabriel Milton as Castiel watched through the window, struggling to keep his cool. Dean held out his hand. “Stitches.” The nurse handed them to him, and Dean had the nurses hold the cut together while Dean stitched the inside layer of muscle and tied it off, then stitched the middle layer, again tying it off, and finally stitched the skin on the top, making sure to get it through the muscle so the stitches wouldn’t tear out before tying off the last set.

“Shall we move him to a recovery room?” one of the nurses asked.

“Yes. Don’t let Dr. Milton see him until I say,” Dean replied. He removed his gloves and mask before leaving the operating room.

“Dean! Is he okay?” Castiel demanded, running up to Dean.

“He’s fine. He’ll recover just fine. He’ll need some physical therapy because it cut deep into the muscle but he’ll be good as new after that.”

“Can I see him?”

“Not yet. I’m sorry.”

“I’m a doctor too! I should be allowed to!”

“No! You’re not his doctor for this! You’d do something stupid!” Cas’s face dropped.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I-i’m just worried.”

“I know. If it were Sammy, I’d be screaming at people. I get it.”

“Will you come get coffee with me? I don’t wanna be alone right now.”

“Sure thing, Cas.” Dean smiled a little.

“Can we call it a date?”

“Only if you pay.”

“Deal.” Cas’s mouth twitched up in the slightest hint of a smile, and he lead Dean to the coffee shop down the road. Dean thought that maybe things wouldn’t be so tense between them now. Cas did owe him one, after all.


End file.
